The weak girl who turned into a doll of power
by sakuracute13
Summary: Everyone said she was weak, a eyesore. Sakura was no such thing, with her strength and healing power she could put them down and make them beg for her forgiveness. Yet, she said nothing. Like a doll who could do nothing, she sat still. Then the war happened, she was turned into a doll for war, something she was treated as since Saskue came back.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone said she was weak, a eyesore. Sakura was no such thing, with her strength and healing power she could put them down and make them beg for her forgiveness. Yet, she said nothing. Like a doll who could do nothing, she sat still. Then the war happened, she was turned into a doll for war, something she was treated as since Saskue came back, even though he tried to go out with her. She said no, it fell down from that very moment.

Everything seemed to go smoothly, while she sat there ignoring the red head girl and her old team mate. He was jealous, simple because she had moved on. Go figure, he can't get a clue can he? How ever Sakura Haruno couldn't care less and started to walk home from the training ground.

Today was rather sunny, everyone were in there summer styled clothes including her. How ever, she had a Chinese top, red and had lines, which where the same colour as her eyes. Along with some shorts, they were nice and thin and and she had a skirt that was see through, hence the shorts.

Of course she had long boots, but this time she had straps instead of a long boot going up to her knee. Like those ballet shoes, her heel was the same as before, just a little smaller than before. In height that is.

Sakura was more or less a adult now, even now people refused to see under the pink hair.

Even though her body was fit, a lot more curvy and way different from her old self. She had to than her master for that at least, eventually she moved threw the village, throwing everyone a hello and wave. With a bright smile.

_The war coming is nothing.. Not compared to this.._

A/N:Okay let me let out some things, and a lot of pointers about this story and chapter.

one: First, this is a prompt. Short chapters, long story, and this will not go over the limit, I might not go over 500+ and the reason is. It has to be like that, a challenge that is short, but has a long story to go through.

Two:This won't go by the actual story of the Anime/Manga. Get over it.

Three:Advise and help would be nice, BUT! I will not care if you put something I've mentioned already, please don't make me repeat myself.

Four:This is just the first one, so course nothing good is happening yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:Swearing, bad language, ooc is possible, will not go along with the Anime and Manga.

Prompt:Broken friendship.

She and her Inner ego knew what would come next, she would walk through the village and then past the flower shop. Debating on going inside and looking for her friend, but what would that bring?

Usually she would only get hurt, more words thrown at her. Even though she surpassed her in speed, strength and healing. This girl had the look, the style and the body since she was born. Back then she didn't even care about her so called look, until he was set in her eyes. Saskue Uchiha.. She thought, her jade eyes narrowing while she walked into the shop.

"Welc- Oh.. Its you.." Ino bright smile turned into a full on sneer, glaring at her like she was scorn of this planet.

"Nice to see you to." Sakura smirked, hiding the pain in her chest. It hurt, every single time she went through all of this. Even though they were fighting for a while, this time.. It was actually real though, walking over and picking up some roses, red and white.

"Humph..." Ino gave a cold reply, her glance went to the flowers and softened slightly. Before she could look, she turned back to her usually smirk. "Going to visit mummy and daddy now?" she asked, mocking her with everything. Just so she didn't cry or break down.

Sakura moved her jade green eyes to her, before she took the flowers that where bundled up nicely. "Yeah.. This is good bye Ino.." She said softly, heading to the grave without another word. Leaving a dumbstruck Ino behind.

"good.. Bye?..." Ino said to herself? Barely a whisper to.

Again, this is a short chapter and long story challenge, the chapter won't be as long as I would usually do them.


	3. Chapter 3

"The walk to the grave was short, and partly depressing. Sakura never visited her grave and so she thought Ino would be surprised to hear this. Surprisingly, she found Ino to be rather calm until the end though. Considering the fact that Ino knew Sakura more than she thought. **It is rather... Stupid for you hint her in as well you know!** Her inner reminded, with a roll of the eyes Sakura blocked out the talking or whining as she puts it.

Finally after stopping at the entrance of the new, redone, graveyard. Sakura moved through all of them and stood at the very last line, unfortunately this whole graveyard was nearly full with people who died. Some ninjas, alot of them were grown ups and then Anbu black op's. She didn't really think about it much, with all the bad talk about her being weak and shit, she didn't want to. Finally leaning down to her knee's, Sakura placed the flowers down and placed her hands together. 'Please rest in peace.. And forgive me for what is going to happen.."

"Well if it isn't Sakura, visiting you mother and father are you?" A rather lazy voice said behind her, his soft footsteps, yet silent told her who he was altogether. Without turning, she glanced at him. Since his family and freinds grave was not far from her as well.

"I guess, I just... Felt rather lonely I suppose.." Sakura said to him, while the grey haired man smiled under his mask. Moving his hand to pat her bad softly. Turning to see him look at her, the creases in the mask showed the smile off.

She then looked at him, wondering if he was also visiting his father and people he knew. Grave's. After Kakashi took his hand off her, his glance moved over to his father grave and placed a rose with a lot of thorns on there. 'Fits them rather well..' She thought, seeing the violet and the sun flower as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, so I know you might be pissed or mad for me leaving it this long. So, what can I say? I didn't have the gut to put something down when there was nothing for me to put. I needed to actually feel like doing it, I wanted to type... It was just hard to put down what would make sense, or be a good story. But, anyway continuing with the harsh friendship thing. I won't brother to do them all, since the base of this wasn't really about that, just a little heads up!**

* * *

The truth, ah. This was the hard thing in life, to be truthful or to be a lair, either way it would make you feel pain or bring pain to the person before you. Sakura knew this, and yet she had to tell lee that she was leaving very soon. She knew that he would have tried to stop her. If he could, Sakura took advantage of his sickness and told him straightforward. Was she cruel? heavens no, how could she NOT tell him this?

she made sure to deal with everyone, considering them to be the important people right now.. Ino, Naruto and Saskue could go and die for all she cared. All of a sudden she was back to being a weak girl that they hated, someone that followed there shadow, watched there back.

Like hell would she let this be.

As big she would like to think, that wouldn't be so easy as she wanted it to be. Either way, she was planning on meeting up with him and leaving for good. Of course one person knew this and didn't do anything to stop her.

_Kakashi-Sensei.._

Sakura thought with a tiny smile, on her lips. He was one person she looked forward to seeing today, currently he asked her to wait and see how everyone acted. That was stupid, how would they change? why did they even change toward her before all of this?

She didn't know, but she wasn't going to stay another day either.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! been a while right? sorry about that, I have another website with my stories and there kinda getting good right now. Everyone is pushing me to update so I couldn't come here until they where happy. Ehe, forgive me! Anyway, next one!

* * *

First Sakura really needed to go home and get her stuff ready, or she would just need to come back after meeting him. Which was not a good idea, after all. Everyone would be able to figure out what was happening sooner or later, even with out any clue.

**Finally where leaving this hell hole! **

Inner cheered in her mind, being as nosy as she thought Naruto could be. God was she really this nosy when she wanted to be back then? she didn't think she was.. _Would you be queit, it isn't a happy moment! _Sakura snapped in her mind while clenching her fist, turning to walk into her empty house. Her eyes gazing at the empty hall, before walking inside.

She thought they would die so soon in her life, heck she thought they would at least see her with a husband or children before that. Truth be told, this was surprising for her even and it was all because of Saskue uchiha.

What could she say? the legend about there clan bring horrible things was very true indeed.

It didn't take long to pack or get everything together, now all she had to do is the hard part. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Warning:Nope, nothing.

Prompt:Leaving.

A/N:I know, I know! I was way late again and I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll make it up to everyone by doing a lot more chapters before I move on. Enjoy!

**You ready? **

_Of course, lets hope we don't get caught.. Other wise I'll need to deal with a lot more.. _Sakura through, while holding onto her bag that was over her shoulder. While she was crouched down on a roof, to night was the night she would take off out of this hell hole. Without a doubt she would get to advance from here, to her life of freedom and happiness maybe she could even get a new love life if this all goes well. Her inner was also on the look out in her mind, while she moved from roof to roof, with graceful cat like steps.

"Sakura-chan?... What are you doing? Is that a bag?.." A voice almost shouted until he made his voice smaller, she turned around and nearly groaned out loud. Why did it have to be Naruto? It could have been anyone but him.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! good day everyone, another chapter heading your way, I've been on a roll lately because I've not had a writers block yet! The horror. O.o Anyway, enjoy!

Prompt:Do you have to leave?

"Naruto..." Sakuras soft voice came out before she turned to glance at him, her soft jade eyes looking at him as if she had been caught killing. Flinching at the look he gave her, Naruto her true friend and the only one who truly cared to come looking for her. He looked so hurt, so betrayed... The thought of him even feeling this right now wasn't possible, what happened to the time before? When he was laughing with that red haired bitch? Calling her weak? Good for nothing.. She could go on with everything he did! So why!?.. why was he here now? Sakura hands clenched and unclenched while both of them stared at each other.

The tense feeling of them both didn't go unknown, both of them knew how this was going to end. Naruto just didn't know how to say it or how to get her back, it was.. His fault, not just his.. Everyone played a part where they bullied here and placed her below them? Why did they do that again? He had no recollection of it actually..

"S-Sakura, please don't go!" he finally voiced, his voice whimper in the cold night air while his left foot moved forward, making her right one go back.

"I can't... I just.. Can't Naruto.."

Sakura managed to whisper into the night air before running to the gates, unknown to them but Sakura. Was that someone had placed a jutsu on everyone. But who? And what? And then the finally and most important question. Why did they do it?


End file.
